percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS/A sneak peek of My new story!! :)
Suze's POV (Heroes of Olympus Style) Susannah ran faster as she saw the entrance to the camp. Her twin sister Cindy was trailing behind her with a deep wound on her stomach. The chimera was getting closer by the second. "CINDY! COME ON! DON'T GIVE UP!" she yelled as she was trying to summon her hammer axe. She found it quite ironic really. She ,herself, was the one who always wanted to give up . Oh how the tables have turned for the twin girls. "Suzzy.....go ahead.......I'm.....a....lost cause....." panted Cindy as she slowed down leaving a trail of blood. "Cindy! Please! I'll never leave you!" cried Susannah as she felt tears starting to form in her purple eyes. "Suzzy....." muttered Cindy. Susannah winced at the sound of that nickname. She hated it but she loved her sister more. "Go! I will stall it! Just go!" she screeched as the blood started to trickle faster. "BUT!" protested Susannah before she was cut off. "GO! If we both die, FELIPPE'S SACRIFICE WOULD HAVE BEEN A WASTE! NOW GO!" shouted Cindy as she pushed Susannah towards the entrance and pulled out her throwing knives. " CINDY! NO! I will never leave your side!" barked Susannah as her hammer axe finally appeared and stood beside Cindy. "GO!" screamed Cindy. A loud roar was heard. "There's no other choice. Suzzy. Be safe and if you ever see Papa again, tell him I still love him even though he married that witch,Megaera. I'm your big sister and Papa told me I had to protect you." sobbed Cindy while tears were streaming down from her pink eyes. With that the Chimera appeared in front of the two sisters . Cindy threw her knives expertly at the creature but alas the knives were only made of normal steel. The creature then pounced on Cindy and started thrashing at her. "NO! DON'T YOU HIT MY SISTER!!!!" screamed Susannah as she threw the hammer axe at the chimera but lodged itself in a tree . The chimera then continued beating Cindy's body. Suddenly an arrow lodged itself in the creature and it turned into dust. "Cindy! Cindy!!!!" yelled Susannah as she rushed to her sister's half-dead body. "Cindy.....please talk to me....." sobbed Susannah as she held her dying sister in her arms. "Suzzy.............Be strong.........People die everyday.........Just remember........ I was the lucky one because I had you.......for a sister..........." whispered Cindy quietly as she took her last breath. "CINDY! CINDY! STOP JOKING! STOP JOKING ! WAKE UP! IT'S JUST ANOTHER PRANK! CINDY!" bawled Susannah crying her eyes out. Cindy was gone and she couldn't accept it. The girl she spent her entire life with was gone. 12 years. 12 years and suddenly poof! Gone. Suddenly a Black-haired boy that had an aura of powerand death found Susannah and her sister's body. "HOLY HEPHAESTUS HAND GRENADES ! WHAT THE TARTARUS HAPPENED HERE?!" he exclaimed. "My sister was killed by a monster....." muttered Susannah. Suddenly two other boys with mischievous looks in their eyes arrived in the scene. "Yo! Nico! We got your Mythomagic--HOLY HADES!" they both said in unison. "Another new one and another DoA. Let's get them back to camp." said the boy Susannah assumed to be Nico. "Please. Help me get her to the other side of that thing! She deserves to at least be in this Camp!" snapped Susannah. "Of course we are gonna. Now come with us. I'm Nico di Angelo and my friends here, Travis and Connor ,are gonna help you with your sister." said Nico assuringly. They all walked back to camp silently until an orb of green light with a mural crown in the middle when Susannah had stepped foot on the camp. "Well that was fast." said Travis and Connor in unison. "Umm.....what's your name?" asked Nico politely. "Susannah. Susannah Ackerman." replied Susannah in a sad tone. "Umm....ok.....All Hail Susannah Ackerman! Daughter of Tyche!" announced Nico while bowing with both Travis and Connor. ( This is still a work in progress.... I hope it got you intrigued. Comments,Suggestions and Reactions are welcome. Read,Rate and Review!!! Love y'all ! xoxo --- ARCUS-- The Newbie writer XD Category:Blog posts